


My Heart Remains Unguarded

by Persiflage



Series: Mashed Up Tropes Fics [19]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Politics, Bernie Wolfe's Cottage, Bernie Wolfe: World's Okay-est Lesbian, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Mash-up, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Serena Campbell: Bisexual Extraordinaire, Sleepy Cuddles, Trope de Trope, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Politician/Bodyguard AU: Prime Minister Serena Campbell and her bodyguard, Bernie Wolfe,  enjoy a long weekend in the country away from prying eyes.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Mashed Up Tropes Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960414
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	My Heart Remains Unguarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rauz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauz/gifts).



> Written for an Rauz for the Mashed Up Tropes Meme on Tumblr, for the tropes: 14. Bodyguard AU and 35. Bathtub fic.
> 
> This is a sequel to my previous [Bodyguard AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130508) Mashed Up Tropes fic.

Serena Campbell, the British Prime Minister, has been dating her bodyguard for six weeks now and she’d be lying if she didn’t admit to enjoying a thrill at the illicit nature of their relationship. They are incredibly discreet, something that comes more easily to Major Bernie Wolfe of the SAS, who is exceptionally good at imitating a wooden post when on duty. Serena finds it harder: she’s very tactile by nature and she finds it hard not to touch Bernie more often when they’re around other people. The levels of flirting have remained the same – she’s always been a massive flirt with both men and women, so there’s nothing there for anyone to take notice of – but now she knows what it feels like to touch Bernie intimately she has to forcibly restrain herself from giving the other woman more frequent casual touches.

This morning, though, they’re on their own as they’re spending a four day weekend away from London in a cottage owned by Bernie. It’s tucked away on the border with Wales, not too far from Hay-on-Wye, a town famous for the large number of bookshops within it and its literary festival.

When Serena wakes up she finds the bed empty of her Major and the sheets cool, implying the other woman got up a while ago. She sighs in disappointment as she considers how much nicer it would be to wake up with her lover sharing her bed. She listens carefully but can hear no sound of the other woman, so she climbs out of bed, shoving her feet into her slippers, then pulling on her bathrobe over her pyjamas. It’s a little after 6am and, as far as Serena’s concerned, too early to be up yet. She pads out of the bedroom and down the short connecting corridor to the sitting room where she discovers her missing Major. Bernie Wolfe is clad in her navy blue flannel pyjamas, a thick pair of hiking socks on her feet (the tops pulled up to cover the bottom part of her pyjama legs), while an equally thick sweater has been dragged on over her pyjama top, leaving her hair looking even messier than usual. She’s sitting by the window in the wide window seat, her left knee drawn up, and there’s a mug cradled in both hands, the bottom of it balanced on her drawn up knee. Bernie’s staring out of the window at the garden.

Serena begins the walk across the room towards her lover and is unsurprised when Bernie’s head snaps around, her gaze laser focused on Serena.

“Morning,” the brunette says once she reaches the other woman’s side.

“Good morning, Serena.” Bernie murmurs her greeting, then shifts somewhat on the window seat, making space for her between her legs, Serena realises as she settles onto the window seat, nestling back against her lover.

“Coffee?”

Serena accepts the offered mug and drinks a few mouthfuls before relinquishing it back to Bernie.

“What’s got you up and pensive so early?” she asks after a little while. She finds herself enjoying being tucked up next to the Major, who is all long lithe limbs and coiled strength.

“Bad dream,” Bernie admits, ducking her head and keeping her gaze on the outside world where the frost lies heavily on the grass and the trees at the end of the garden.

Serena rubs her hand across Bernie’s knee. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she says softly. “You didn’t feel that snuggling up with me would help dispel the dream?”

Bernie sighs softly. “I was more concerned that I’d wake you up,” she says.

“I see. It’s a shame, really, as I was looking forward to waking up in your arms for once.” Although they have been having sex, they haven’t been sharing Serena’s bed in order to keep it a secret that they’re lovers now.

Bernie slips her arms around Serena’s body and holds her tightly. “I’m sorry,” she says, nosing into Serena’s hair. “We could always go back to bed. It’s still pretty early, after all.”

Serena chuckles. “Well, now, that sounds like a good plan.”

Bernie finishes the last of her coffee, then sets the mug aside, before nuzzling the side of Serena’s neck. “This is my favourite place in the whole cottage,” she murmurs in the brunette’s ear. “I’ve always enjoyed sitting here, but it’s even better with you to share it.”

“Thank you, Bernie. I’m touched that you feel that way. Do you think we could go back to bed now, though? I, for one, am not very warm.”

Bernie pulls back. “Of course. I’m sorry, Serena, I’m being selfish. I –”

“You’re not being selfish in wanting to share your favourite space with me,” Serena says firmly as Bernie moves her leg so that she can slide off the window seat. She turns and holds out her hand and Bernie slides off the seat after her, then takes Serena’s hand. She lifts it and presses a kiss to her knuckles, then turns her hand over and presses another kiss to her palm.

“Your big macho Army Major façade does a good job of hiding what a romantic you are,” Serena says, feeling a little breathless at these kisses. She tugs gently on Bernie’s hand and the Major gives her a quite devastating smirk, then allows Serena to lead her back to bed.

“I’d never hear the end of it if the lads found out that I’m a secret romantic,” Bernie says as they tuck themselves back under the heavy, handmade quilt that Bernie keeps on her bed. It was, she had told Serena last night while they were sharing the rather large bathtub for a long, luxurious soak, made by her maternal great grandmother, a remarkable woman who had lived in this cottage for almost all her adult life, and for most of it with her lover, whom everyone described as her ‘companion’, “as if Great Grandmother Agatha was some sort of invalid,” Bernie had said scornfully. 

“I think that term was protective cover,” Serena had offered gently. “I’m sure you know as well as I do that unlike Anne Lister, many queer women couldn’t openly live together. Much like we ourselves cannot be open about our relationship while I remain as Prime Minister.”

“Well, you’re not quitting your job for me,” Bernie had said, which was a conversation they’d already had more than once since becoming lovers.

“So you’ve said, Major, more than once.” Bernie had hung her head at that, as if Serena was chastising her, and she’d reached out and tipped up her chin with her forefinger. “I agree with you. I’m not quitting this job before this term is up. We’ll see how we feel at the next election, which I’ll remind you again is not for another three and a half years.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Now, as Bernie curls around Serena, her arms sliding around Serena’s midriff, she can’t help wondering what it would be like to give up being Prime Minister, party leader, even to give up being an MP, and to live as a private individual in an open relationship with her lover. There’s still a lot of work she has to do, particularly in reforming the electoral system (they’re working to abolish the horribly outdated First Past the Post system and convert to the genuinely representative Proportional Representation system instead), and in de-corrupting the Parliamentary system as a whole – the House of Lords will no longer be unelected. Of course many people, especially the Conservatives, are screaming about this, but Serena had made both things a matter of party policy; both reforms had been part of the Labour Party election manifesto and she refuses to back down on either matter. Fortunately, she has forged alliances with the leaders of the other liberal/non Conservative parties, including the leaders of the devolved Governments, so she is confident that both reforms will pass.

“I can hear you thinking, Campbell,” says Bernie, her voice gravelly with sleep. “We’re on holiday, so stop thinking about work.”

“I’m not sure I can,” admits Serena, a little embarrassed at herself.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to make you, won’t I?” 

Before Serena can respond, Bernie’s right hand drops to her inner thigh, and she gladly repositions her leg so that her lover can distract her from thoughts of work.

“Good girl,” growls the blonde as she cups Serena through her pyjama trousers, before shifting her hand beneath the fabric and pushing aside her panties to touch her intimately. 

Bernie does an excellent job of distracting her and before long the only thing Serena can think about is Major Wolfe’s long, dextrous fingers working their magic between her legs.

When they’ve finished pleasuring each other, they sink into sleep again, sated and satisfied with each other’s efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/632471206314098688/either-14-bodyguard-au35-bathtub-fic-or-46).


End file.
